Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are frequently used for alphanumeric displays, particularly in connection with computers and other data processing systems. LED displays may be comprised of a plurality of 7-segment fonts, whereby selected ones of the segments of each font are energized to display the desired alpha or numeric character. Alternatively, LEDs can be arranged in a conventional dot matrix pattern in which one or more LEDs are positioned at each "dot" of the display. Each dot represents a particular position on the display by column and row number.
Colored displays are desirable not only because of their esthetically pleasing appearance, but also because the different colors enable one to more easily distinguish between various portions of the information being displayed.